These Wings
by chobo1994
Summary: Anya Raines wanted a little freedom...but at what price?
1. Datalog: Anya Raines

**DATALOG UPDATED!**

**XD**

**yeeeeeah, I'mma nerd...but I felt the need to post more than one chapter, even if this really isn't even a chapter..? so, yup. I'll probably take this off later...**

Datalog Entry:

Anya Raines

Height: 4'9" (barefoot)

Weight: 96 lbs

Eye: Amber

Hair: Light blonde/brown

Age: 14

* * *

A young girl, originally from Eden,

born and raised among the rules and regulations of the Sanctum.

Orphaned as an infant when her parents, two Sanctum biologists,

were killed in a lab accident, Anya was put in the care of her young uncle, Cid Raines.

Despite growing up amidst the stiff laws of the military and government,

Anya herself is a bit of a mischievous free-spirit, and is regularly getting into

trouble with her uncle.

Her sarcastic, tough-girl demeanor belies a much more insecure fragile child.

She tends to act angry when upset or afraid, leading to her being unable to say

what she really wants. Although she may initially seem mature for her age,

Anya is almost as, if not more so, naïve than Hope or Vanille.

Seeking adventure and freedom, Anya snuck off the Lindblum the night of the

Purge and found herself in Bodhum, where she is instantly drawn inside the city

and towards the Vestige.

Unaware of what is in store for her, Anya slips into the chaos,

where her life may be forever changed...


	2. I

**Soooo, changing things around...this is technically the first chapter of a whole new story, even if I previewed it in Lab.**

**Anyways, updates will come kinda slow, sorry...school's a bitch.**

**yeayeayea, gimme some reviews, send me some feedback; much appreciated ;)**

If Anya Raines had been born an animal, her uncle decided while marching down the hallways of the Lindblum, she would've definitely been a contrary, little house cat.

Because that's exactly how she was;

Contrary, unappreciative, mischievous, and able to make you absolutely adore her despite it all.

But today, of all days, she had to up and disappear. And to _where?_

How in the hell did a fourteen-year old girl manage to slip out of a high-security airship, in flight no less?

Cid ran a gloved hand through his hair for the umpteenth time and pulled the note she had left out of his pocket.

_Got bored,_

_be back soon!_

_xoxo,_

_Anya_

The note, scrawled in delicate handwriting on a pink post-it, was folded twice in half and stuck back into the general's coat.

He stopped his trek down the halls and stared at the metallic ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes in defeat.

"Damnit."

"Old Rygdea would be so proud…", Anya giggled as she sped across the night sky on her hi-jacked velocycle.

She counted off all of the rules she had accomplished to break tonight in her head.

_And all without getting caught_, she smirked.

It really hadn't been so hard, breaking out of her room. Even sneaking through the halls hadn't been so much a problem; more an annoyance, actually.

Sure, Cid had told her to stay in her room while they left Bodhum, but leaving took so much longer than she had expected, and you can only entertain yourself inside one of those damned cabins for so long.

They were made for soldiers to sleep in, anyways, not for teenage girls to wait in.

And look how far she'd gotten! She could almost see the lights of Bodhum, but wait…

Something was off. Since when was Bodhum's entrance guarded by PSICOM?

As she approached, one of the soldiers took notice and pointed a gun her way.

"Stop! Only PSICOM and other authorized personnel are allowed inside the city at this time."

Anya halted her bike, and called down to the men,

"Why? What's going on?"

Without lowering his weapon, the man offered an unfriendly reply.

"Bodhum's being Purged at the moment. Now move along, little girl!"

The velocycle started a sudden slow descent, and the guards looked at each other in confusion.

Anya stepped out of the craft, arms crossed.

"Well, I'd like in, please."

Now, all of the men were pointing their guns at her. Little red dots speckled her abdomen and one even hovered dangerously over her forehead.

"Then you're going to need some authorization," spoke the same man from before.

"Go back while you still can, girly…" added another.

Anya sighed and laid a hand on the katana at her side:

"Then I'll let myself in!"

The soldiers opened fire without a second thought the moment she charged, sword in hand. As the smoke from the gunfire dispersed, they looked for what would be left of the young girl.

But there was nothing.

"What…? Where'd she go?" one soldier asked in agitation.

There was a small click and several beeps before a small canister rolled in front of the group.

One of the PSICOM soldiers stumbled back, realizing what it was.

"Gas!" he yelled, trying to get away.

The small gas-bomb went off before any of the soldiers could escape, and when the smoke cleared, Anya stepped out from the shadows.

"How's that for authorization?" she said prodding one of the men with her foot.

She looked back up at the gate, something inside pulling her towards the city.

"Purged, huh?"

**Sooo….?**

**what do you think? is it worth continuing?**

**I'm gonna need some real support to keep going, so, uh, help me out!**

**Some things to know are:**

**the general from before is not in this story; therefore, he's not her adoptive father anymore. this time, she's still parentless, but her good ole' Uncle Cid has been taking care of her for most of her life.**

**she's still gonna be pretty BA with a sword, even if she is only 14. buuut that's because Cid taught her, alrighty?**

**she lives aboard the Lindblum.**

**She's obviously not a captain anymore, since everyone pretty much hated that idea… heh. BUT her personality is more or less the same, even though her look(in my mind) has been tweaked a little.**

**remember, this is a PREVIEW, it's not part of LaB.**

**thanks for reading, REVIEW PLEASE :)**


End file.
